Choose your Ending(1)
by pendownstreams
Summary: Take part in the story with Percy and choose alternative chapters to keep him alive! Percy goes to Nico's b'day party. There is something fishy going on.Goosebumps! If Percy dies, its your fault SO BETTER THINK TWICE BEFORE CHOOSING. 7 DIFFERENT ENDINGS, BUT JUST 2 WHICH WILL KEEP PERCY ALIVE. It's all in your hands...CHOOSE WELL!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! this is my second fan fiction. i hope you like it. i am sorry before hand for any mistakes but i just got this idea and couldn't resist to wait so i sat for 4 hours writing this continuously and finally uploading it at night so... its the first story in the series i will be writing its new part soon and that would be better of course.**

 **what i present you are 10 chapters from which you have to choose the one you think would keep percy alive in this horror. so choose well! but if he dies don't worry who can always come back to the first chapter and start again because there are endings in which he actually lives.**

 **do let me know if you are able to keep him alive in the first try but no cheating :)**

 **review they will help me write the sequel! and suggestions always welcome!**

 **keep reading and enjoying**

 **and review!**

 **-pensdownstreams**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"Ok mom if his cake has earthworms, I won't eat it! Bye!"Said Tyson.

"Love you sweethearts but take care this is Nico's party we are talking about!" With these words my mother bid us farewell and went.

We stood in front of a huge house which is today decorated as a horror house. It was in the middle of the forest which added to the effect well. I and my brother Tyson are invited in Nico's birthday party. He is one of my coolest friend and we study together in 9th standard. Tyson here is in 8th standard. Everyone loves to come to Nico's party. His b'day is on Halloween so not only it's thrilling but packed with cool music and fun and I am proud to say that Nico had never let us down. He never really had live earthworms in his cake, it was just a trick he played but that was enough for the girls going mad and boys puking- that was last b'day. But this time it would become much hard to scare all of us I mean Nico have already played with us. Last to last time he had a crying and screaming bathroom filled with mummies, and last to last to last he had put tongue shaped candies inside the return gift which was so horrible I admit I wasn't able to eat and then on the last to last to last to last b'day well you get an idea. So ready for action and thrill filled in heart I and Tyson walked towards his home Tyson spotted Hazel Nico's young sister and his class mates near the pool. The dark has started to approach and the lighting was amazing as ever. Hollow skulls with candles, Neon bats and werewolf hand style lamps and lot more. Tyson went to the group leaving me alone to go inside Nico's house. I assumed walking inside his house when I saw some lights in the middle of the forest. I thought that was Nico's new idea and maybe I can go there and see so I don't get scared when he really pulls it of.

* * *

 _NOW YOU ARE PERCY MAKE A CHOICE WISELY BUT…IF YOU'LL GO INSIDE THE HOUSE THEN MOVE TO CHAPTER 7 AND IF YOU WANT TO GO OUTSIDE IN THE FOREST MOVE TO CHAPTER 10…_

 _CHOOSE WISELY AS PERCY'S LIFE IS IN YOUR HANDS….._

* * *

 **review**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHOOSE WELL!**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Oh to hell with Nico for the moment I wanna see the return gift…. I thought.

So I walked in slowly and closed the door behind me.

I searched for a switch and as soon as I clicked the light on I saw a skeleton face to face with me.

It took all my will power not to scream!

Man Nico really is good at it. Maybe he should open a horror house joy ride in one of the amusement parks he'll become rich not that he already wasn't but…

I walked to the bed which was covered with gifts wrapped in black paper as I was going to pick one to examine it something tucked my pants.

This time I was ready and I just looked down normally.

OK THAT'S A LIE! I screamed but hopefully the gloomy Sunday covered my voice.

I looked down to see that my pants had just struck to a badminton racket under the bed.

I was so dumb I'll admit but the setting was like this it made me jump but not anymore I promise.

I took a deep breath and was about to pick up the black box when suddenly I saw my door knob being twisted.

Hurriedly I panicked of being caught by Nico so I jumped under the bed just in time as the door opened.

Nico entered the room seeing around. He was dressed like a vampire but not that funny one with red flashy collars and black suit but actually like the old legend wrapped in grey old clothes with pale skin and red eyes with scares all over and few of them bleeding. Wow he rocked in being total horrible.

He scanned the room. He was coming close to the bed when suddenly Thalia burst into the room.

"What the hell Nico party is downstairs come on we have to cut the cake too!"

"Coming my ugly witch"

"Hahaha come on now and they went outside closing the door.

Man that was a close save thanks to Thalia

I crawled half the way out of the bed when something pulled me UNDER THE BED AGAIN!

This time I didn't scream but started kicking everywhere to remove that grip on me.

Nowwwwwwwwwwww

dontttttttt

tryyyyyy

soooooooooooo

harddddddddddd

iiiiiiiii

loveeeeeeeee

freasssssssssshhhh

bloodddddddddddd

and I turned to look at a man who looked ok but then he flashed his fangs to me

Well you know curiosity killed the cat. And those fangs were the last thing I saw…

* * *

 _You killed him!_

 _Could have choose better…._


	3. Chapter 3

**CHOOSE WELL!**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

I thought it will be a trap for me so I just ignored it and went down stairs to the party.

Everyone was dancing like a maniac now. Nico was dancing with Thalia.

I saw Tyson and his friends dancing too. Suddenly someone placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see my best friend Grover standing there!

"Hey G-MAN what a surprise! you said you'll be coming tomorrow .man glad you could make it."

"Well you see perce my holiday ended so I came back and I have been missing this party and thought of attending this party this year."

Every year Grover would go to his grandparents to celebrate Halloween. This year was the 3rd time he was with me on Halloween and it just made everything much better.

We had a great time with Nico's- this time- zombie cake which was eatable.

The party was a blast as always and at 12 my mother came to pick me and Tyson from the party.

I wasn't ready to open the return gift now. I'll open it tomorrow when the sun shines ok.

Wow it was this scary 'candy body parts (digestion)'. I ate all except for the large intestine, rectum and anus.

When I reached school everyone were talking about the party. I went to find Grover but couldn't find him anywhere. I asked Nico and Thalia but they just looked at me funny

"what are you talking about? I and Thalia haven't seen him today much less than in the party last night."

I thought they were joking with me. But when I came home my mom told me that we have to go to the airport to receive Grover and his mother as his father had to leave urgently due to business.

Well if I hadn't met Grover yesterday than who was that person I was with at the party ?

Who was in the bathroom?

This will haunt me forever…

* * *

 _Well you saved Percy well done!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

I should totally follow Annabeth I mean I have a huge crush on her and maybe she was lost or something. And I can talk to her without looking like a crazy- stupid-freak I always look when I try to talk to her. I had a reason you see the handkerchief.

So I ran after her even though I tried to keep my pace slow.

When I entered the room she had gone to I was suddenly blinded with a bright white light.

"oh sorry Percy. I was just finding the bathroom and I got lost here and it's scary you know, it's not thatiamscareoranything-

"wow wow wow slow down its ok Annabeth I know the way around. Come I'll take you to the bathroom and then we can go to the party downstairs."

"thank you Percy by the way you dressed up well."

I felt weirdly happy wow I am getting a compliment!

" You too- here you dropped it"

I gave her the handkerchief.

"oh thank you Percy this is my favorite. You are my life saver"

To say I was happy is an understatement. I was flying.

"hey no worries I'll always help you just say the word. Come now or we'll miss the cake"

Was it my imagination or was she actually blushing! I felt confident.

I took the longer route around-yes I am evil-and we talked a lot. Finally when we were about to step in the party I asked her

"can we meet tomorrow after school?"

"sure!"

what was wrong with Gods I was actually having a good day. Not that I am complaining but this is too much happiness in one day!

But at that time it seemed my good luck wore off because then Luke our school stud and my enemy-yes a strong word but I hate him-walked towards us.

"Annabeth wow look at you even in the makeup you look stunning and pink!"

Maybe we both hated Luke cause Annabeth replied

"then you should go and have an eye check up because I am not pink. Now excuse us"

When she said 'US' oh leave it I cannot express the feeling.

Annabeth dragged me into the party but at that time Luke said

"Jackson can I talk to you for a second?"

* * *

 _What should Percy do? Should he ignore him or fight back with Luke?_

 _If you think he should ignore him and go to party turn to chapter 6 if you think he should beat a crap out of Luke move to chapter 8._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

I thought again. Stop being a child Percy and by the way you have to open the gift alone not in front of everyone so I decided to go to Nico's room.

As I was about to knock at the door Nico opened the door and we banged into each other.

"Oh man!" both of us said together, looked at each other and laughed.

"wow perce you look horrible!"

"hey not as you though happy b'day man."

We did a manly hand shake while I gave him his gift. He actually looked horrible. He was dressed like a vampire but not that funny one with red flashy collars and black suit but actually like the old legend wrapped in grey old clothes with pale skin and red eyes with scares all over and few of them bleeding. Wow he rocked in being total horrible.

"You were taking so long upstairs so I thought of coming to get you! And what with the Gloomy Sunday?"

"oh nothing –he kept my gift on his bed and closed his door-I just thought for a change"

"Thalia is going to kill you" I said as we started moving down the stairs.

"oh my witch, well I think she will spare me today you know being the b'day boy should come with some adv-

"Nico I will KILL YOU! what were you doing upstairs and Gloomy Sunday! you got to be kidding me change the track!" screamed Thalia as soon she saw Nico.

I laughed at Nico and he just give me that _no-birthday-privileges_ look.

"hey Perce can you go up to my room and change the track to Nico party 2016 track?"

"Sure man." Still laughing I went up to his room.

I saw his computer on his study. I went there and changed the track. As soon as I did it I heard a loud hooting from downstairs.

I was about to leave the room when the bathrooms door opened and the light turned on.

Should I see what was there?

* * *

 _What should Percy do? if you think he should ignore the bathroom than turn to chapter 3 if you think he should make sure whose in the bathroom then turn to chapter 9._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

We just ignored Luke and stepped into the party.

As the time rolled on I finally told Annabeth about my feeling unable to wait till tomorrow and found out that she held same feeling for me.

"so are we dating wise girl?"

"yes! sea weed brain"

But then a guy fell on Annabeth.

"Hey he-

but my voice stuck on my throat when I saw Luke's body fallen on ground cut from the middle into two parts…. HOLY SHIT WHAT WAS THIS!

I and Annabeth turned around to find what!

Everyone was cut into two lying on ground dead except for Nico whose eyes had turned all white one sword stabbed into his own stomach and other blade to cut us.

We tried to run but the posses Nico was fast.

* * *

 _What a love story. You didn't listen to me did you. I told you to choose well…_


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

* * *

But I decided against it I mean what will be the fun and also I am pretty sure this time I won't be surprised or horror struck. So I went inside to greet the b'day boy. Inside was filled with people wearing different costumes. Well I and Tyson were dressed as dead prince murdered by cutting their necks so mom had done our face a pale kind of look with a deep red blood line on the neck. Everyone was looking horrible as ever. The insides were decorated like underworld. With fire poster up the wall and the ceiling filled with spooky shadows. The music was what Gloomy Sunday? That's weird the music was always cool and new despite the decorations, maybe this was the new trick I thought to myself. I kept walking to find Nico but couldn't see him. Then I spotter Thalia his girlfriend dancing with Will our mutual friend.

"Hey Thalia where's the b'day boy?"

"Oh he went upstairs."

"Ok thanks! By the way you are looking horrible!"

"you too ugly as hell! See ya around perce. Why couldn't he put green day or something I mean what the hell."

Leaving them alone I walked upstairs. I grinned to myself ,maybe he was hiding something up too. So I silently walked upstairs. There as I was going towards Nico room I saw that the guest room's door was slightly open. When I peeked in I saw return gifts over there. I was really curious should I go there or maybe not. I should go and scare Nico but the gifts….

* * *

 _Percy is at a crossroad what should he do? guide him to his safety or death….choose wise. If you think Percy should go and check the gifts and then go Nico's room then turn to chapter 2 if you think that Nico's room is the better choice then go to chapter 5_

 _Remember to choose well….._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

I decided to make sure that Luke leave us so I told Annabeth to go ahead.

"what?"

"Percy listen to me I know you like Annabeth but she is not a nice girl"

WHO THE HELL HE THOUGHT HE WAS!

"shut your face you are just jealous"

"are you crazy no Percy I might be your enemy but I am still human. I live next to her and I have heard stories about her being ab-

"DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH just shut it!"

Its when Tyson, Nico, and Thalia came running in…..

"RUN! RUN !RUN !RUN!"

"But wh-

My voice died because I saw posses Annabeth looking so horrible just think of the witch you felt the most horrified looking at multiply it by 10 with a sword dripping in blood in her hand.

All I know that I ran into cops and hugged Luke.

The next day headlines stated as- Halloween goes crazy when witch spirit is discovered in teenage girl.

It will always scare me to death!

* * *

 _Well done you saved the seaweed brain!_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

I thought this is Nico's plan to scare anyone who goes to the bathroom so let it be.

But no one is allowed in his room except me, Thalia and Grover then why would he do an arrangement in his room?

Could it be a thief I mean it is a party house anybody could take its advantage to rob a villa so I slowly moved towards the bathroom to check before calling a false alarm.

I had the remote ready in one hand from which I could stop the track and a paper weight at other.

As soon as I peeked in the bathroom I saw no one there. Then suddenly the shower turned on.

The shower curtain was not covering the tub and I was scared at how the water started flowing itself?

I was sure now that this was Nico's plan so I started to move out when suddenly the door of the bathroom closed.

Now was that I panicked! What the hell is going on I don't know! Suddenly the lights started flickering wildly. I had no idea what to do.

I saw Nico's door to his closet which I remember was joined to the other exit of his room so I rushed in the black closet which was actually black of clothes, the lights were on here. I found the door to exit and felt a rush of relive inside me.

I opened the door to find myself in the opposite corridor. As I was to go down to the party I saw someone's shadow running back to the corridor entering the last room and shutting the door. I saw that something was fallen from the shadows' pocket. when I picked it up I saw a grey handkerchief with a name on it

When I saw the name my heart just danced in my chest, it read-ANNABETH CHASE.

* * *

 _Well you don't have a choice he will follow her so move to chapter 4._


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

* * *

Well I had been preparing myself for this day. I had done lot of meditation so that I can take the surprise without being surprised. Don't get me wrong I don't want to spoil his b'day by not being scared (he feels bad if he cannot scare someone he is sentimental that way) but he had once joked about everyone being coward. So I thought why not and show him whose the real badass hahahhahahhahahhah ok that was out of character but I really want to impress this girl Annabeth here so…

I followed the light into the forest I didn't realize that I had been walking since 10 minutes in the excitement.

When I finally saw the source of light it was coming from a fire burned in the clearing and there was no one around.

Oh busted! I thought there is nothing here! I just wasted my time and now my legs are complaining. But as soon as I was to turn around I saw the fire surrounded by logs for sitting. Maybe he is going to tell us a story or something then there will be sound effects I thought.

A new energy filled me and I started checking the logs for any speaker or something. When I found nothing I started searching the trees.

As I started examining the first tree I hear a sound coming from not far away. Ok I will admit I was bit scared. Suddenly I felt someone pulling my belt and I jumped so high It seemed like flying. I looked around Goosebumps rising on my back!

But then I saw that my sword was the one tugging my belt as it had struck to a bush. relive filled my heart and I untagged the sword.

I started examining the tree again when suddenly a drop fell on my hand and then other and other I saw in the fire light that the liquid was

…red

….blood

….i slowly looked up to the tree and screamed falling backwards my heart jumping out of my throat

There was a cat stuck up at the branch with its inside out all over the branch and intestine hanging.

Yuk

For a moment I stopped breathing. But then I heard a giggle and I jumped to my feet. Annabeth was standing behind me.

I felt myself blushing. Stupid me! that's a toy cat you idiot! got scared by that,what were you meditating for!

"Hey," I said slowly.

"hi Percy I think both of us came here to see the planes of Nico before hand so we could outsmart him?" she asked

"Ah yes there is this cat thing which I thin-

"oh Percy let's cut to the chase." she said taking a step toward me. Her voice full of seduce now.

"wh..wha…what do you mean?" ok I have a huge crush on her and you know the feeling when your crush talks to you like that so don't complain.

She came too close wrapping her hands around my neck I instantly wrapped my hands around her waist.

Oh man I am a goner….

"I have liked you since a long time Percy. why don't you kiss me?"

OH MAN I WAS ON MY SEVENTH HEAVEN

"Yeah wh-

But my words were cut when she kissed me.. her lips tasted like onion

….wait onion not so good but ok.

Then they started tasted like burned meat

Then they stopped feeling like lips

Then I started feeling fur around my fingertips

Then I started feeling something needle like holding my neck

Then I felt like kissing a stone

I opened my eyes to see a werewolf standing kissing me my hands around its belly.

And that was the last thing I saw before my soul left my body….

* * *

 _Go cry you made Percy die….._

 _Go back and make the right choice next time you bloody killer!_

* * *

 **KEEP REVIEWING!**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone thankyou so much for reading my story!

Another will you help percy? Choose well is out. Please give it a try. I hope you like it. I'll be soon out with a third one. Those who gave me their names i have added them. Thankyou so much.

Hope you enjoyed reading.

Thankyou for reading and reviews.

Please check out my other stories too!

Till then

-sia


End file.
